CBI: El sueño de Lisbon
by Eridor
Summary: De lo que podría pasar si Minelli obligase al CBI a aceptar un descanso.


Lisbon cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Definitivamente, tenía mala suerte.

Acababan de resolver un caso que les había llevado casi tres semanas y

muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Estaba tan cansada que había terminado por

pedirle a Jane que utilizase sus métodos. Aparte de su burlona sonrisa

inicial, no había dicho nada (intuyendo, muy probablemente, lo difícil

que había sido para ella tener que recurrir a sus métodos, tales como la

hipnosis, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que fuese él quién hablase, sin

que nadie se lo pidiese), y se había puesto a ello con extremada seriedad.

La hipnosis había obtenido buen resultado. Unos días más y habían logrado

resolver el caso. Minelli, que les había observado con lupa durante toda

la investigación, se había dado cuenta del cansancio general del grupo.

Les obligó a aceptar la oferta de uno de los implicados de un par de días

en una cabaña rural en las montañas-en realidad solo obligó a Lisbon, ya

que lo demás no tuvieron problema-. Minelli siempre era sobreprotector

con ella en aspectos de ese tipo, y la ignoraba cuando ella protestaba,

diciendo que quería mantenerse ocupada. Para descansar ya tenía el tiempo

libre.

Pero las "negociaciones" no habían llegado a buen puerto, asi que todo

el CBI estaba allí, pasando, tras el primer día, la noche.

Pero ella no podía dormir. Estaba cansada, aunque jamás lo reconocería en

voz alta, pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Y, cuando al fin logró dormirse...

Despertó en pocos minutos, empapada en sudor. Un sueño, un simple sueño,

lo que más ansiaba momentos antes, terminó desvelándola.

Nerviosa por el sueño, cogió una chaqueta blanca y salió de la habitacion.

Recorrió en silencio el pasillo, bajó las escaleras de madera y salió al

exterior. Se acercó hasta la barandilla sobre el precipicio.

La cabaña, enclavada entre las grandes rocas de aquellas montañas, tenía

un precioso mirador que permitía la vista de las montañas, cubiertas casi

hasta la cima por pinare, donde el verde de los árboles era sustituido

por el blanco de la nieve. A los pies del barranco sobre el que se situaban

el mirador y la cabaña discurría un tranquilo río, cuyas aguas no hacían

prácticamente ningún ruido ni siquiera en el silencio de la noche.

Lisbon se apoyó sobre el mirador y cerró los ojos. Una suave brisa

nocturna acarició su rostro y meció su rizado pelo negro, oscuro

y algo enredado de tantas vueltas como había dado en la cama.

No oyó cómo alguien cerraba la puerta de la cabaña con cuidado de no hacer

ruido, como ella misma lo había hecho momentos antes, y por eso

le sorprendió la voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo. Lisbon la reconoció, pero dudó de que fuese

realmente él por el ligero tono sorpresivo que había plasmado en su voz.

-Jane... -suspiró, exasperada. Ya le había aguantado todo el día... Bueno,

en realidad apenas se había cruzado con él, ya que todos habían salido

a curiosear por las montañas como si fuese una excursión mientras ella se

había quedado allí, como si fuese su particular encierro. Pero no quería

verle por la noche. Clavó sus ojos verdes en él. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Desde hace ocho años tengo problemas comprensibles de sueño.-dijo, muy serio.

Lisbon se sintió avergonzada al instante. Jane siguió hablando; probablemente

tampoco era un tema fácil para él. -¿Y tú? Si te soy sincero, eres la

última persona que esperaba ver aquí. Y no suelo equivocarme así.

Lisbon ignoró su tono de sorpresa sincera y suspiró. Volvió a mirar el

paisaje, que le parecía mucho más hermoso bajo el resplandor de la Luna.

-Tuve un mal sueño que me ha desvelado. -admitió. Jane escuchó en silencio.

- ¿Quieres contármelo? -dijo al fin, muy serio. Lisbon le miró de nuevo a sus

ojos azules.

-He soñado con... con lo que me pasó de pequeña. Con la muerte de mi madre

y lo de mi padre. -dijo, esquiva. Jane sostuvo su mirada a los ojos,

pero ella terminó por rehuirla.

-No, no es verdad. -dijo Jane gravemente. Ella se estremeció.

-No uses tu basura psicológica conmigo. -dijo bruscamente. Suspiró. -Déjalo,

Jane. No... no era más que un sueño.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Sophie Miller?-dijo tras un silencio. Se apoyó en la

barandilla, muy cerca de Lisbon. Ella asintió. -Ella me exlicó, cuando estuve...

internado... que un sueño suele tener un significado. Además, las pesadillas

tienden a repetirse. La falta de sueño puede provocar ciertos malestares.

-Si tanto interés tienes...

-Es por tu bien, Lisbon. Iba a añadir que hablar suele venir bien, pero entiendo

que yo no soy tu confidente ideal...

-Iba sobre ti. -dijo de repente, logrando que Jane abriese desmesuradamente

los ojos y provocando una amarga sonrisa en sí misma. -Era... algo parecido a

lo que pasó con Hardy. John el Rojo mató a otra persona, dándonos una nueva

pista. Tú... te ponías como siempre que oyes algo relacionado con él, como loco.

No te ibas por la noche del CBI. Trabajabas sin descansar. Cuando no había nada

que pudieses hacer te dedicabas a pasear por allí como un león enjaulado,

pensando solo en eso, sin hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

Una mañana, cuando llegué, no estabas. Me alarmé, porque no salías desde hacía

días. Encontré una nota en mi mesa. Me decías dónde estabas y que estabas

seguro de haber encontrado a John el Rojo. Repasé todo lo que habías hecho

y descubrí un fallo. John el Rojo nos había tendido una trampa otra vez.

Fui a donde tú estabas, una especie de almacén abandonado. Estabas en el suelo.

Corrí hasta ti, pensando que estabas muerto, pero aún respirabas. Llamé a una

ambulancia. Te apoyé sobre mí. Me miraste y me dijiste: "Lisbon... Ha sido...

más listo... otra vez. Me engañó... y me atrapó... Si no hubieses venido...

se habría escapado..." Te repliqué :"Me alegro de haber venido porque te he

salvado, Jane. Ahora eres tú el que está en problemas. Tú me has ayudado muchas

veces. Ahora te devuelvo el favor... Pero John el Rojo no es el motivo por el

que estoy aquí. Tengo que sacarte. La ambulancia no tardará en..."

Entonces se cerró la puerta, y entendimos que era una trampa doble.

La primera era la que había destinado a ti... y la otra eras tú para atraerme

a mí. En algún momento John el Rojo me incluyó en vuestro juego.

Te apoyaste en mí. Nos refugiamos en una esquina del almacén y saqué la pistola.

Escudriñé las sombras, pero no le vi. Ese hijo de puta me atacó, me golpeó en

la cabeza, y luego me apuñaló en el estómago.

Te agachaste sobre mí e intentaste detener la hemorragia. No dejabas de decirme

que aguantase, que no podías perderme a mí también, que él no era lo bastante

importante como para perderme. Estabas a su lado, pero era verdad y él no te

importaba, solo te centrabas en mí. -añadió Lisbon en voz baja, casi para sí.

Jane se preguntó si realmente habría actuado así, y supo que sí, igual que

había matado a Hardy por ella. Sería capaz de dejar escapar a John el Rojo

mil veces para salvarla. Lisbon... no, Teresa, le conocía más de lo que ambos

sospechaban.

-Lograste detener la sangre. Te abalanzaste sobre él, más furioso por el presente

que por el pasado. Decía, con las mismas palabras de Hardy, que nos daría una

muerte lenta y dolorosa... Tú gritabas de dolor por algo que no vi, y yo le

chillaba que te dejase... Y me desperté.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Patrick se fijó en que Teresa estaba temblando

levemente. Se quitó su chaqueta gris y se la puso a ella. Teresa se estremeció,

avergonzada, pero no se la quitó. Tampoco se atrevió a confesarle que no temblaba

por el frío, sino por algo más escalofriante, y que no necesitaba aquel gesto,

porque lo agradecía en lo más hondo de ella.

-Un sueño tan extenso dice mucho de ti.

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo escéptica. Jane asintió.

-Por ejemplo, que lo que pasó con Hardy te impactó más de lo que creímos. Podría

habernos maado, sobre todo a ti. Nos lo tomamos demasiado a la ligera.

- ¿"Nos"? Es a mí a quien apuntó con una pistola, ya lo sé, porque cuando te

apuntó a ti con la escopeta yo estaba vigilándole. Soy yo la que se supone que

tiene que estar asustada, ¿no es así?

-Claro que no. Lisbon, aquello lo vivimos juntos. No lo piensas realmente. Pero

tu sueño dice más. Algunas cosas que no te diré para que no te avergüences de

haber confiado en mí y te enfades. Dice que te preocupas por mí y que me ves

como un loco temerario. Y dice también que tienes miedo de que John el Rojo me

gane. Y eso no va a pasar. Estás equivocada, Lisbon. Deberías tener más fe en mí.

-Ah, ¿no? -dijo con rabia. -Primero, claro que tengo miedo por ti.

Inexplicablemente me preocupa que te maten, mira tú por dónde. Segundo, no te

veo como un loco temerario, eres un impaciente irreflexivo en todo lo que

concierne a Red John. Y después, eres tú el que se equivoca. Pierdes toda

capacidad de razonar, pensar con claridad o incluso de escuchar, y eso solo

puede acabar destruyéndote. Y no piensas en otra cosa. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Yo también te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Nunca piensas en otra cosa.

Y eso ya es una victoria para él. Al actuar así ya has perdido. Solo será

una derrota absoluta cuando te mate. Y, aunque me duele mucho más de lo

que piensas reconocerlo, eso pasará muy pronto si sigues así, Jane.

-Ya hablamos de ello, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero parece que no fue suficiente. Como has leído en mi sueño sigo teniendo

miedo de que hagas otra locura del estilo, pero esta vez sin pactarlo conmigo.

Tengo miedo de que mueras, porque John el Rojo te ha convertido en su mayor presa.

Tú y yo, de hecho.

-Valoro mucho más de lo que pareces creer tu preocupación, Lisbon. De verdad.

La parte de tu sueño en la que me olvidaba de él... Creo que tienes razón.

Es lo que haría sin dudarlo, como cuando disparé a Hardy. Le dejaría huir

con tal de protegerte. Y probablemente también tengas tú razón en lo demás.

No puede monopolizar mi mente de esa forma. Pero me ha hecho... tanto daño...

Teresa apretó los labios. Estrechó su mano, gesto tremendamente difícil para ella.

-Te entiendo... Pero no quiero acabar con tanto sufrimiento y pensando solo en eso

como tú... y eso pasará si te mata. -dijo en un susurro. Una idea cruzó la mente

de Patrick. Miró a Teresa, que no soltaba su mano, pero que no le miraba. Jane

rodeó su mano con las suyas, con suavidad.

-No dejaré que te haga tanto daño. Te lo prometo.

-Tengo... que preguntarte una cosa. ¿Qué harás cuando le atrapes?

-Le mataré. -dijo fríamente, pese a que sabía que Teresa estaba en contra.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Me... refiero más tarde.

-Ah... ¿Quieres que sea sincero? No lo sé. Desde que las mató, encontrarle

ha sido mi única meta en la vida. Siempre pensé que después, simplemente,

no tendría nada más que hacer en la vida, pero ya no pienso eso. Ahora he encontrado

algo que me motiva a seguir adelante, a seguir existiendo, más allá de

John el Rojo y toda esa basura.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo ella sonriendo, inmensamente aliviada ante esa confesión. -¿Qué?

-Tú. -respondió con aquella sonrisa que ella adoraba en secreto, y la besó antes

de que pudiese reaccionar. Teresa sintió el impulso de apartarse, de alejarse de él,

pero no fue capaz. Llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con aquello.

Así que le devolvió el beso, inmensamente agradecida por las últimas palabras que le

había dirigido.

Patrick la rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Hardy que también

la incumbían a ella le habían helado. También él tenía miedo de perderla.

Se obligaría a tener cuidado con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Porque le dejaría

escapar un millón de veces con tal de que ella no sufriese.


End file.
